1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nailer or nail gun, and more particularly to an innovative nailer with a dust-removing structure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
To improve the performance of existing nailers, an innovative nailer with a dust-removing structure has been developed. The dust-removing structure is commonly located at a preset position on the nailer body for easy operation. This dust-removing structure blows out air towards a predefined direction, thus removing dust from the objects.
In view of the structural patterns of commercially available prior art dust-removing structures of nailers, the manual control portion is often designed as a pushbutton, as shown in FIG. 1 from Taiwan Patent Application No. 92114547, entitled “Nailer with dust-remover”. The air blowing is activated to remove dust by manually pressing the pushbutton 11 of the dust-removing structure 10.
The following shortcomings are found for this typical structure in application.
Referring to FIG. 1, since the nailer handle 12 is held by the palm and four fingers, only the thumb is able to control the pushbutton 11 of the dust-removing structure 10. Since a spring is often assembled within said pushbutton 11 to support it elastically, and since the pushbutton 11 is located often at a top of the nailer and away from the nailer handle 12, it is difficult for the operator to raise the thumb to the pushbutton. Thus, the force applied by the thumb to the pushbutton 11 is very weak. The inverse spring force also makes it difficult to manipulate the nailer's dust-removing structure with a single hand. In such a case, the goal of operating the dust-removing structure by a single hand cannot be achieved in practice.
The other problem is that a variety of nailers differ from each other with respect to appearance and specifications. As for the pushbutton 11 of said dust-removing structure, the possibility of single-hand operation is reduced if it is positioned far away from the nailer handle 12. Even if the pushbutton is located in a higher location, the operation will remain inconvenient since the vertical spacing cannot be changed, for example, when the pushbutton of the dust-removing structure is parallel with the nailer handle. In such a case, the dust-removing structure of a typical nailer has poor applicability for different nailers, resulting in higher assembly cost.
Additionally, another prior art dust-removing structure of a nailer has been developed. Referring to FIG. 2 from Taiwan Patent Application No. 94200404, entitled “Nailer with dust-removal function”, a cylinder 14 is assembled at one side of the nailer 13, and a piston rod 15 is inserted into the cylinder 14. One end of the piston rod 15 protruding from the cylinder is linked to a switch 16. The operator may pull the switch 16 to drive the piston rod 15, so the inner end 17 of the piston rod 15 is disengaged from a retaining groove 18, allowing internal air pressure to be blown out from the jet hole 19. However, since the operation of the dust-removing structure is finished by pulling the switch 16, the application of force from the fingers will lead to inconvenient operation by single hand.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.